The continuous advances in molecular biology, biotechnology and clinical research have resulted in an ever increasing number of uses for nucleic acids, such as DNA and RNA. For example, polymerase chain reaction (PCR) technology has dramatically expanded the use of DNA and RNA in basic research, in clinical diagnostics, such as detection of messenger RNA by reverse transcription PCR, and the use of PCR in detection of genetic defects. The increased use of DNA and RNA has created a need for fast, simple and reliable methods and reagents for isolating DNA and RNA.
Methods of isolating DNA from complex starting materials, such as while blood, blood serum, and tissue biopsies, can include lysis of biological material by detergent in the presence of protein degrading enzymes, followed by several extractions with organic solvents, e.g., phenol and/or chloroform, ethanol precipitation, and dialysis of the nucleic acids. Such methods often time-consuming, irreproducible and give DNA of variable yield and purity. Additionally, the use of phenol as a protein denaturant can be hazardous to users.